Unfortunate Timing
by OnarchyAnarchy
Summary: "The only reason I would ever be alone with the horrid excuse of a human being would be to end his miserable existence." Reinetta's blue eyes looked over to where Sirius was goofing off with his band of disgruntled idiots trying to balance spoons on their noses. "Alas, he's still among us." "That's no way to talk about your future husband," Atara tutted. "Don't remind me."
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! New story that I'll hopefully update in a timely matter. I'm on winter break right now and I've had this idea floating around for a while, so I thought I would share it. I have a few future chapters written out, I just have to work out the in betweens. I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. Just borrowing for a bit.

-OnarchyAnarchy

* * *

Reinetta was not sure what to expect when she walked into the Noble House of Black. Would it be a replica of her own home? Drab, dark and macabre with shadows haunting every corner? Would it be spotless, clean of any dust molt because of tiny house elves scurrying around trying not be seen? Would evil linger within the air along with the screams of victims past?

She followed behind her family entering the replica hall of her own home, slowly letting her eyes wonder around in curiosity, being careful to keep her curious eyes from straying too far for fear her father would scold her for her inquisitive nature. Astor Lestrange, a straight descendant of it's noble founders, stood proudly in front of his family. He was a gruff man. His hair was long and coarse, the color of burnt wood pulled from a fire, pushed back and trimmed neatly to fall just behind his ears. His face held a well kept beard that his wife consistently tried to get him to shave, claiming that it "aged" him or made him look "scruffy" depending on the day. His eyes were dark blue, almost black, that glinted with mirth. His stomach was not pudgy, his arms were not weak, and his back was ramrod straight. Everything about him demanded respect.

His wife stood a step behind him, just where he liked her, acting just as a wife should. Solene Lestrange, formerly of house Selwyn, was the perfect picture of a pureblood wife. She had been groomed from a young lady on how to stand, how to smile, how to please. She was a pretty women, soft feminine features with high cheekbones dusted in a blush and soft gentle nose. She was sort of spineless when it came to making decisions and voicing her opinion. Solene did as she was told and never tried to step forth from the shadow of her beloved husband. Her blonde hair, not overly golden, was braided down her back in an intricate design. Her brown eyes framed by light lashes held back any emotion she may have felt in that moment, not even the slightest sliver of warmth. She was the perfect contrast to her brash and tall husband; delicate, petite and reserved.

Their sons followed, told to be on their best behavior or else. Rodolphus and Rabastan were not stupid enough to test the threat of their father. Rodolphus was the oldest of the three Lestrange children, followed by Rabastan then Reinetta. The brothers both looked pretty similar, almost clones of their father, inheriting his burnt wood hair and gruff looks. Rodolphus had their father's blue eyes while Rabastan had their mother's brown eyes. Rodolphus was a great bit taller than his siblings, standing near his father's height but not as broad in his shoulders and chest. He tried to imitate the demanding stance his father had perfected over his years. Rodolphus was seventeen, already in his last year of Hogwarts, while Rabastan was thirteen and in his fourth year.

Reinetta had yet to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being only eight. She was the youngest of the Lestrange Family. She was a spitting image of her mother. Same light blonde hair, plaited tightly over her left shoulder and not a stray hair out of place. Her face held the soft, feminine features of her mother without any trace of her father's gruffness. Like her eldest brother, she inherited her father's dark blue eyes that seemed to glow due to the paleness of her skin and hair. However instead of mirth, they held curiosity, an inquisitive gleam that never seemed to leave.

Wallburga Black was standing there waiting for them as a proper pureblood women of the house. Her blonde hair was laced with grey, which were the same color of her eyes. Unlike Reinetta's mother, Wallburga held a stern, judgmental look within them. Her eyes raked over the Lestranges looking for any imperfection to make herself feel superior and for a little gossip when she met with her sister Druella for tea later in the week. Mrs. Back was on the heavier size but in no means obese. She had a polite face on, one that most of the noble and respectable community knew how to compose, but somehow a permanent look of distaste showed through.

"Wallburga! How pleasant it is to see you," Reinetta's father greeted, bowing slightly, raising her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Astor, Solene, welcome to the Noble House of Black! So nice to have another well bred family within it's walls," she responded, kissing Solene's cheeks. "What lovely children. Rodolphus certainly has grown!"

"Yes thank you. Already of age! This summer he'll be marrying Bellatrix Black, your brother's daughter," responded Solene, eager to show of the match though everyone knew.

"And what a fine match!"agreed Wallburga, patronizing almost even though the two were close in age. "And I heard young Rabastan is betrothed to Priscilla Avery. I offer my congratulations on the arrangement!"

"Thank you again, Wallburga. It is good to finally have a worthy match for my son," her mother replied again.

"The family is in the sitting room if you would follow me."

They followed after, through the morbid home, entering a room that was a bit brighter than the rest of the home, helped by the fire roaring in the hearth. Orion Black sat in a chair, as dark as his last name. His posture oozed dominance as he sat with his long legs spread and slouching slightly. A glass of firewhiskey sat sizzling in his hand. His hair hung loosely in black wave as his equally dark eyes observed the incoming family.

The children sat waiting on the couch. Sirius and Regulus looked like twins almost, both inheriting their father's inky hair and mother's stone colored eyes. They were closer in age than the Lestrange brothers, a year apart or so. Sirius looked bored, leaning on his fist before his mother had entered the room—he imminently straightened up—while Regulus fidgeted in his seat.

Sirius locked eyes with the youngest of the Lestrange clan and smiled. They were friends, being the same age. They stuck together at family parties or at whatever social gathering they were forced to attend. Sneaking around through the corridors, smiling and causing pranks on their pureblooded cousins. She was his best mate, the one he could always count on besides his own brother. Of course, sometimes, their parents would separate them saying it was not "ladylike" for Reinetta to be running a muck with the boys.

"Thank you having us in your home, Orion," Solene gracefully said sitting down in a chair near the head of the house.

Her husband stood behind her, nodding in agreement. "Yes, thank you both. You both remember our eldest Rodolphus, Rabastan and our youngest Reinetta."

"Yes, yes, of course. Welcome children. You remember my sons, Sirius and Regulus," Orion said, nodding to the two. "You all must be thirsty. Kretcher!"

 _Yes_ , Reinetta thought, _it was such a long journey disapparating to the House of Black_. Reinetta tried her hardest to be the perfect child for her parents, behaving as they wished her to but at times, her thoughts ran away from her. It was a very bad habit. She blamed Sirius of course for her roguish thoughts as they started after they became friends, and became more frequent when they were in each other accompanies.

A house elf appeared then, looking young in his years of services, the yellow eyed creature bowed at his master's feet, awaiting instructions. "Bring in refreshments, elf," Orion ordered, not even casting the creature a spare glance. "Now."

"Yes, master," it croaked before disappearing in a snap.

It was a little while later after the the elder Lestranges and Blacks conversed and chatted and tried to oneup each other, that they included the children in their conversation. Rodolphus had been retelling tales of his great adventures at Hogwarts, trying to impress the youngsters. Reinetta wasn't impressed, already having heard the tales over and over. Rabastan, who worshiped their older brother, was engrossed by them. Regulus and Sirius both seemed interested in the tales however Sirius kept glancing at Reinetta, making a silly face to get her to crack her polished face.

"Now! Why we are all here," began Wallburga. "We have come to the decision over careful consideration."

The children sat still, awaiting the news. Reinetta had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this involved her and possibly one of the Black sons. Reinetta could not recall if Sirius had been betrothed yet. She knew Regulus was not so it could possibly be him. The same thing had happened when Druella and Cygnus Black had journeyed to the Lestrange's home with their daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa and learned that Bellatrix would soon shed her last name and become Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rodolphus Lestrange. It again happened at the start of summer when the Avery's had come with their daughter Priscilla where she was then arranged to marry Rabastan. Now this time it was reversed, with Reinetta's family traveling to the Noble House of Black, most likely for the same thing.

"Yes, we have decided that you, Reinetta, will be married into the House of Black," her father said, staring at her with those dark eyes, gauging her reaction.

Reinetta, of course, saw this coming. Though she thought she was a little young for this to be occurring. Reinetta did not air her thoughts, keeping any reaction from her face. She was calm, a bit nervous to find out which son would soon be her betrothed. She nodded at her father, understanding that this is what she was raised for. Reinetta never for a moment thought she would have a choice in such a matter. She had been told from a young age what to expect as she grew older, that one day she would be married off one day to another pureblood wizard, to create another generation of purebloods and marry them off together to create another generation.

Sirius, on the other hand, was anxious, mad, upset, and a number of other things. The storm of his emotions showing in his light grey eyes. Of course, he enjoyed Reinetta's company but he never thought he would have to marry her. Though, maybe, they were considering Regulus since he showed a much better and a much preferred temperament than he did on a daily basis. Sirius was always at battle with himself to try and be a good son but it usually ended up with him mouthing off. He just could not wrap his head around their values, their ideals. He was not cut out to be a part of the family, even at the age of eight, Sirius knew this. Maybe they weren't even considering him. Probably would be for the better, he thought, if they wanted their line to be represented well.

"And we have decided which of my sons you shall be marrying," Wallburga said. "You father offered a much better deal than what the Carrows were offering to have their daughter Alecto married to my son. You are much prettier as well, much better genes to carry on my blood in my opinion."

Reinetta noted from the corner of eyes that her mother beamed at such a compliment from such a noble as Wallburga Black.

"Reinetta Lestrange, you shall marry Sirius Black, my heir, as soon as you both graduate from Hogwarts," Orion finally declared, or rather sentenced in Sirius' eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Second chapter. I've been working on this all day between playing cars with my two year old and trying to figure out textbook prices for next year. I also suck at writing pranks apparently so I hope it isn't too bad. Thank you for following and thanks to _Adby1_ for the review! Hopefully I'll be able to crank out the next chapter of the next few days.

-OnarchyAnarchy

* * *

Breathless moans echoed off the stone walls of the classroom. Two bodies moved hurriedly against the other, slick with sweat, rocking and grinding. Sirius moaned over the pale back of the witch beneath him, he grabbed a fistful of her silk blonde hair, forcing her to arch back against him, allowing him to go deeper. The witch cried out his name repeatedly, over and over as Sirius thrusted into her. His black hair hung in his face, sticking where sweat had gathered as he worked to bring them both closer to their climax. His hands clenched at her slim hips, hands spread wide over the pale flesh, sure to leave bruising marks in a perfect hand shape against her pale skin, marks she would proudly show off to her dorm mates for proof she slept with _the_ Sirius Black.

He pounded into her harder and quicker as they raced toward their climaxes, their voices rising as their pleasure did. The witch, Mary or Marie or Marley or something along those lines—Sirius had not the faintest idea of who she actually was—screamed, her voice echoing off the stone walls as Sirius quickened his pace. He liked the sense of power that overcame him as he created such a reaction within her. Her screams of pleasure mingled with his groans, created the perfect symphony to his ears as they drew close too com—

" _Oh for Merlin's fucking sake!_ "

All pleasure vanished as the witch underneath him pulled away, ducking for cover, screaming for whole other reason entirely. She quickly dove away from Sirius hiding behind a desk to try to redeem some sort of modesty from having been caught shagging, even if she was shagging _the_ Sirius Black. Sirius on the other looked annoyed. He had been so close to the point of coming which would have held him over till he could find another girl to share his bed after classes were over. He might have been able to focus on whatever Flitwick was teaching in Charms. But alas, no, he would not be able to focus and his education would suffer. He'd be on edge the entire class, craving for another body to make his feel blissful.

There in the doorway was the bane of his actual existence, her face etched in disgust as he stood there, full frontal in front of her. Sirius made no move to cover himself, quite proud and confident in his size. And it wasn't like it was the first time Reinetta had caught him in the act or had seen what he looked like without his clothing on. No, Reinetta Lestrange had to have the most unfortunate timing in the entire world.

"Merlin's saggy trousers, Etta! How am I supposed to get any when you're always barging in the door!" Sirius complained, grabbing his shorts from the pile next to him, throwing the witch— _Matilda maybe?_ —her own clothes too. "Here doll, put those on, I think Lestrange has a bit of a fetish for watching me shag lovely ladies."

"I do not, Black. _If_ you had read the timetable next to the door, you would have seen that there is a study class starting in here ten minutes," she huffed as she strode into the room, her green and black robes flowing around her. Though Sirius would never admit it, he always wondered how she managed to do that.

"What are you a teacher now, Etta?" he said, smirking as he sauntered up to where she was setting up on the desk. He lean over the table a little and pulled a the end of her tight plait. Her slim hand came up automatically to swat his away, her dark blue eyes flaring in annoyance. "You know I always had a teacher fantasy but I think you just ruined it."

"Sirius," the blonde whined, trying to catch his attention, obviously upset they were interrupted.

Reinetta rolled her eyes. "If you and Margret are done, I have a tutoring session starting and apparently I have to do some extra cleaning spells. Nobody would want those STDs you carry, Black." She looked at the blonde shifting her weight behind Sirius. "Make sure you get checked, love. Tell Madame Pomfrey to give you the Black Special."

"Siri-"

"We're done, love." Sirius dismissed the blonde who proceeded to give a little _humph_ and march out the doorway. Reinetta was unimpressed, yet not surprised, by Black's treatment to the poor girl who probably had dreams of being courted by the heartthrob and eventually marrying, becoming Mrs. Sirius Black.

"You certainly have a way with ladies, Black."

"Etta, if you wanted a shag, all you had to was ask," he said winking at her.

"In your dreams, Black," she said flippantly, sorting out the papers she needed.

"Those are more like nightmares," he grimaced as he strode toward the door.

Reinetta looked up at her betrothed. "For once we agree."

* * *

"You know what I heard, Rein? I heard that you had a threesome with Margaret Greenway and Sirius Black after finding them in empty classroom."

"I heard that you kicked Greenway out of an empty classroom mid-shag so that you could shag Black all to by yourself."

Reinetta rolled her eyes at the two people that had plopped themselves down in front of her. She had been sitting quietly among the Slytherin table, enjoying a portion of pudding while reading her potions book. She had already eaten her dinner while waiting for the two to show up from their last class. Her friends were big gossips, always eager for the latest news. Thierry Blackwell and Atara Rowle had been her friends since their first year. Thierry was tall with a thick head of brown hair piled up in a bun and dark eyes, while Atara was the exact opposite with blonde hair chopped short to her chin and big blue eyes. People often confused Reinetta and Atara, especially before Atara cut off her blonde locks. With pale hair, blue eyes, and aristocratic features, they did resemble one another.

"The only reason I would ever be alone with the horrid excuse of a human being would be to end his miserable existence." Her blue eyes looked over her friends to where the Gryffindor table sat at the other end of the Great Hall where Sirius was goofing off with his band of disgruntled idiots trying to balance spoons on their noses. "Alas, he's still among us."

"That's no way to talk about your future husband," Atara tutted as she tucked into her dinner.

"Don't remind me."

Reinetta was not sure how the arrangement was still on. Her parents had been very upset when Sirius had been placed into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like the rest of the Black family. However, her future parents- in-law had somehow convinced them to uphold the marriage agreement, which was due to occur two days after their graduation. Etta had a feeling that if Sirius did anything more out of line, she would be re- betrothed to the younger Black, Regulus, who had stayed more true to the ideals of the Noble House of Black.

There were times where Reinetta was not happy with the family she had been born into. She would never be able to make choice for herself. She would have to become a replica of her mother who never spoke out of turn and always stayed one step behind her husband. Reinetta was not allowed to date, let alone be alone with a boy. She had a status to obtain, and sleazing around with different boys would tarnish that reputation. Reinetta would never hold an actual job, no, instead she would be a trophy wife to Sirius Black, stuck taking care of the house and children. She wasn't even sure why she went to Hogwarts or tried as hard she did. None of her education would matter after Hogwarts. Reinetta had no choice in her own life. Most of the time she resigns to the fact, taking comfort in her books and task while she had them. Other times, she wanted to run screaming, leaving the Wizarding World behind her so she could finally be her own person.

It was not like she could forward to her unfulfilled life because of her future betrothed. She was engaged into a loveless, no hope of every being happy marriage. Many of the arranged marriages ended up being happy, maybe not head over heels in love, but content. Reinetta was to marry Sirius Black, the boy who made her life a living hell. Pranks occurred often and she knew it was him, that annoying bark of laughter usually followed. Taunts and cruel words were normally thrown her way, not that she held her tongue in reply. Their friendship had ended the moment his father agreed to the arrangement. She remembers the way his grey eyes had harden and looked at her like she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. No longer did they seek each other out at social functions or send a flurry of owls back and forth. That fateful day when they were eight was the last day Sirius Black was kind to her.

Thierry, who prided himself on being closer to Reinetta than Atara, noticed the glazed anger that lit up in her eyes. She had not spoken in a few minutes. It was common for Reinetta to get lost within her thoughts, especially when she was among close friends where should could let down her defenses and rest her sharp tongue. Many times, when the two of them relaxed in the common room, Reinetta would lay beside him and allow her thoughts to drift. Thierry never minded. Sometimes she was share and other times it would be silence until she went to bed.

Atara was still go off about the marriage and he knew that subject was upsetting Reinetta deeply. "Heard Kauffman got caught by Slughorn shagging Adrian Winters last night."

"In the potions room?" Atara questioned, completely aghast, her train of thought completely derailed.

Thierry knew Atara lived for gossip, he did too don't get him wrong, and it was just the right thing to say to get her to leave the topic of Reinetta's to-be-husband alone. He could gossip for the sake of gossiping, but also for the sake of his best friend's sanity. "Right on Slughorn's desk I heard."

"How disgusting! Though, Lyra never seemed like she really care where…"

Atara, the true gossip she was, was immediately distracted by the change in topic. Reinetta threw a thankful glance at Thierry before returning to her dinner, listening to Atara go off about Lyra Kauffman before digressing into the other hottest gossip of the castle.

"Reinetta, how are you today?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts a few minutes later and Reinetta turned from her friends' gossiping conversation to see Regulus Black sit down beside her. _He looks so much like Sirius,_ she thought. Every day she swore he looked increasingly more like his brother. His black hair was shorter, just brushing his chin and his face was a little more composed than his brother's constantly smirking one. While they had not been best of friends she and Sirius had been when they were younger, they had grown closer over the years. She tutored him when he needed, especially during this coming year with his OWLs looming in the future. They chatted politely even now and then, never anything too deep but enough to remain friendly with one another.

"Regulus, I am well, thank you," she responded, shutting her book. "What brings you down to this side of the table?"

"I need some help in charms. The Silencing charm is giving me a bit of trouble. I manage to reduce the volume a considerable degree but never actually silence my partner," he explained.

"I could meet you in one of the charms rooms before my rounds tomorrow if you like? I have an essay for potions that I have to…"

Her words trailed off as she and Regulus along with her friends on the other side of the bench, noticed the bowl of pudding starting to bubble in front of them.

"You don't think…" Atara started but before she could finish her thought the bowl of sickly yellow pudding exploded. Four other bowls along the table followed suit, splattering the Slytherins with the sweet desert. The hall was silent for a moment before the three other houses roared with laughter.

Reinetta gasped, not expecting the gooey substance to be dripping off her face. It was going to take her forever to get it out of her hair and her robes were completely ruined. Not to mention they once again the laughing stock of the school. She blindly felt around for a napkin to wipe the pudding from her eyes and mouth. She was absolutely covered from head to toe. How much pudding that that bowl even hold?

Managing to scoop enough away, her eyes sought out a pair of grey ones. It had to be that band of self-proclaimed marauders. When she met his dark eyes, he wasn't laughing like his companions were, however, a broad smirk covered his face while those eyes taunted her. Of course, it was him. She watched as his lips formed the words "payback" and her glare deepened. This was all because of what she had broken up earlier?

Ladies and gentlemen, her future husband, an actual child.


End file.
